


Ferrisdeath

by Verinillium



Series: Modern!KLance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ! - Freeform, Fear of Heights, Ferriswheel, Ficlet, First Kiss, I project myself onto Keith whenever I write him, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Sweet, klance, not sweat, sorry - Freeform, we're rather similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith is afraid of heights...and being alone with Lance for a long period of time, so why not just mash them together? Keith and Lance go on a ferris wheel and things happen.





	Ferrisdeath

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a sad person.. and yea. I take requests on my tumblr and on here, hmu @verinillium01  
> :::)))

Keith and Lance were standing in line for the scariest thing known to man; the ferris wheel. Today the four friends (i.e. Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge) were going to the state fair, just to mess around and hang out, but Hunk and Pidge flaked the last second for unknown reasons, leaving Keith and Lance where they were now. Keith bit his lip, looking up at the towering circle in the sky. He literally jumped when he heard a loud creaking sound. Lance was busy drinking horchata and Keith was already starting to feel skittish, but Lance couldn’t know. “So, uh, how’s school going?” he asked, not really knowing what to talk about with the guy he liked and not make a fool out of himself.

He listened fondly as Lance rambled on about his different classes, how much one teacher really got under his skin and everything else he talked about… all the while getting closer and closer to Keith’s demise. Okay, maybe he was freaking out a bit much, but it was a phobia, and he was determined to try to get over it and possibly get a first, super cliche/romantic kiss from Lance in the process. He was so busy imagining his first kiss with the tall Cuban boy that Lance was laughing and waving his in front of the others face to get his attention.

“You okay buddy?” he asked, doing the signature eyebrow and smirk at Keith. “Are you exploring space right now or something? Come on, we gotta move up in line,” he laughed. Keith looked over his shoulder and got a nasty glare from a little girl with pigtails high up on her little blonde head. He bit back a laugh and walked up with Lance, fiddling with the buttons on his flannel. Lance noticed and his smirk grew. “Is the great Keith Kogane nervous? It’s just me, don’t worry,” he said with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Please Lance, you’re my friend,” he said, shaking his head. Lance plucked the beanie of his head and examined it.

“Jesus you’re so emo,” he said, feeling the soft fabric. Yep, Lance back at it again with his short tension span, Keith thought to himself with a small smile. But it wasn’t Lance’s possible ADHD that took his attention away from the topic this time, it was the fact that he didn’t want to talk about them being just friends. He sighed and handed it back, the two stepping up in line again.

“Is there something wrong with it?” he asked, looking at the gray beanie in his hand then at Lance who had a smile on his face.

“Nah, just like seeing your hair all messed up,” he said, ruffling Keith’s dark locks. Keith laughed and shoved the hand away and putting his beanie back on his head, fixing his bangs. By then, they were next in line, about to get into the terrifying metal cage of death (otherwise known as the next car.)

The ferriswheel creaked and stopped, the man working it opening the door for a cute couple that were holding hands. They gave Keith and Lance a sweet, almost knowing look, making the two blush, unknowingly to eachother. The man held the door open for the two and Lance almost jumped in excitedly, sitting on one of the metal benches. Keith stepped in shakily and sat across from him. The man shut and locked the car and the motor whirred, sending Keith’s heart into panic as he gripped the seat, trying to prevent his hands from shaking. Lance was to busy looking around as they got higher and higher to notice, being the oblivious boy he was.

At about the half way point to the top, Lance turned to Keith with a giant grin. “It’s like we’re flying!” he said, eyes lit up and glowing. Lance’s excitement made Keith smile, momentarily forgetting about where they were at the moment… until there was a stop and go that was a little more abrupt than the last and Keith hadn’t had the time to prep himself. He yelped and jumped, heart pounding. Lance’s face was instantly one of worry. He stood up and stepped across to Keith’s seat, looking at him. He put his hand on Keith’s knee. “Are you okay?” he asked. The other turned, his lip caught tight between his teeth as he shook his head.

“No,” he whispered. “Afraid of heights,” he said with a weak laugh.

“Oh my God, Keith, come here,” he said, hugging the other boy close to him, letting Keith hide his face against Lance’s chest. “Why the hell did you come in here than?” he asked, running his hands soothingly up and down Keith’s back. The closeness was nice, he’d admit, but the circumstances weren’t the best.

“I-I knew you wanted to go on this thing and I didn’t want you to go alone,” he said, hugging him tightly. He gripped Lance’s jacket to stop the shaking in his hand yet again, the hands on his back starting to calm him down slightly.

Lance let out a small laugh. “Keith, you didn’t have to do this for me, it would have been fine if you’d just told me,” he said, hands still moving over Keith’s back. Then there was an abrupt stop, more so than the last. Now Keith and Lance were at the very top, like, the very very top of the forty plus foot tall ferriswheel. Keith waited for the reassuring movement that came after the stop, but it didn’t. Panic bubbled up in his stomach and he pulled away from Lance, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Lance? Why isn’t it moving!?” he all but yell, gripping the jacket tighter.

“Keith calm down. It’s okay, I’m sure it’s just a stall, or some fat guy got caught in a car, it’ll be fine,” he said, putting his hands on the sides of Keith’s face, wanting to calm him down before the poor boy burst into tears, and at this point, Keith looked like he was about to bawl.

“But Lance, wh-what if we’re stuck up here! A-And the bolts snap and we f-fall a –“ Keith was cut off by Lance pressing his lips to Keith’s, still holding his face gently. Keith’s eyes went wide, a tear falling down his cheek as he closed them tight and kissed him back as his hands slowly slid up to Lance’s shoulders. They were paused for a few seconds, unmoving until Lance moved his lips gently against Keith’s, nose brushing Keith’s cheek gently. Keith responded with his slow moving lips, the kiss gentle and smooth. Keith pulled away, looking at the other with slightly pinkened eyes.”Wh-Why’d you do that?” he asked, looking at the others blue eyes.

“Because you wouldn’t shut up, biggest trope in the universe,” he hummed, smiling at Keith, still holding his face even though they were done kissing. “And cause I like you, Mullet,” he hummed. Keith stared at him with slightly parted lips.

“I…You..”

“You, me? Why not,” he said, pressing his lips to Keith’s again, kissing him with a smile.

Lance held and kissed Keith until the ride was over and Keith was first to dart out, almost falling on his face as his legs shook so bad underneath him, running to the trash can and spilling all the funnel cake he had eaten earlier.

Lance shook his head and walked over to him, rubbing his back. “Ya know, kinda insulting after we just kissed, but I think I’ll let this one slide,” he said with a smile, pulling Keith’s hair away from his face. “But I won’t kiss you again until you brush you teeth,” he laughed, kissing Keith’s head. Keith groaned. Why did he fall for this idiot? Oh right, it was Lance.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read :::)))  
> Tumblr: @verinillium01


End file.
